What A Girl Wants
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: This story is what three cans of Pepsi and a bunch of chocolate does to a person. I was EXTREMELY hyper when I wrote it. Summary: Dean gets turned into a woman and comedy pursues. What would the world be like if Dean was a girl? See for yourself.


**Yes, my second story in two days. I know, I'm just full of surprises. Anyway, I've been working on this story since last night. And just so that you're wondering: It's not Wincest. Also, I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural. I now present Chapter 1: "I'm A Chick"**

Dean looked in the mirror, not noticing it at first. Then he got a second glance. "What the hell happened to me? I'm a--", Dean said, looking in the mirror. He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence when Sam woke up. "Dean? What happened to you?", Sam asked, coughing. The coughing may have been hiding a snigger.

"I don't know. I met this girl at that bar last night. Next thing I know, I woke up a chick.", Dean said, pacing back and forth. Sam started smiling. "Okay. Well, stuff like that always happens.", Sam said. Dean stopped. "Yeah. To other people Sam. Not to me.", Dean said. Sam cleared his throat. "Sorry. Dean, I gotta say, that's definitely not your shade.", Sam said, looking at Dean's clothes.

"Would you stop that? This is serious.", Dean said.

"You're right. I'm sorry. If we're going out to find Bobby, you can't go out like that.", Sam said.

"What?", Dean asked.

"You need woman's jeans, boots, and most importantly: feminine undergarments.", Sam said, smiling. Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. "Okay smart-ass. Laugh it up.", Dean said, shaking his head. Sam nearly bowled over with laughter with the thought of Dean putting on make-up and having to wear girls' clothes.

* * *

"Ow! Watch where you're poking that thing.", Dean said as he sat on the end of the bed while Sam put mascara on Dean's eyelashes. Sam pulled back his hand. "Oh sorry. I haven't done this in a while. Now hold still.", Sam said, taking out eyeshadow in Jess' make-up bag.

"Dude, I still can't believe you carry around a girl's make-up bag. Are you friggin' kidding me?", Dean asked, holding back on saying a comment. Sam smiled. "Well it was the only thing I had left of her.", Sam said, putting the eyeshadow back in the bag, and grabbing for the lip gloss.

"I swear if you put that on me, I'll kill you.", Dean said.

"Wouldn't want to mess up your manicure, would you?", Sam asked.

"Shut up.", Dean said.

* * *

"I got your message. What's the problem Sam?", Bobby asked.

"This is the problem.", Dean said.

Bobby looked at Dean and shook his head. "Dammit Dean. You must've ran into a witch.", Bobby said, sighing. Dean raised his eyebrows. "So some witch gets her kicks out of turning guys into chicks?", Dean asked, a bit surprised. Bobby scoffed. "It's more of a moral thing. They use the spells to teach womanizers a lesson.", Bobby said.

"Womanizer? I'm not a womanizer.", Dean said.

"To her you were.", Bobby said.

"Can you fix it?", Dean asked.

"I might have a counter spell somewhere.", Bobby said as Dean sat down on the couch.

"Might? What do you mean might?"

"I don't know if it'll work."

"Great. Just friggin' great.".

"Just stick together, and I'll call you if I find anything.", Bobby said, sending them on their way.

* * *

Dean sat at the table beside Sam. He sighed, slouching in his chair and Sam looked over at him. "Could you try to act like a girl?", Sam asked. Dean sat up straight. "Oh I'm sorry. I've never been a girl before.", Dean snapped. Sam smiled and shook his head. "You might as well make the best of a situation.", Sam said.

Before Dean could get out another line, three guys in leather jackets walked up to him and started whistling at him. "Hey baby. You wanna come home with me tonight?", one guy asked as he touched Dean's arm. Dean smiled sweetly. "No. I'm sorry. I don't date idiots.", Dean looked over at Sam. "And besides, I'm already dating someone.".

"Oh yeah? Who?", the second guy asked.

"Him. Sam, idiots. Idiots, Sam.", Dean said, smiling.

"Hey. Um, honey, can I talk to you.. in private?", Sam asked.

"Sure sweetheart. Be right back.", Dean said, following Sam. Sam pulled him aside and glared at him. "Dean.", Sam said. Dean smiled. "Paybacks are hell baby.", Dean said, smiling. Sam pouted and shook his head. "I'm not going along with it.", Sam said. Dean smiled.

"Oh yes you are. Blend in.", Dean said, wrapping his arm in Sam's.

"I can't believe I'm going along with you.", Sam said.

**Whoa! Dean got turned into a woman? Wow. Who knew that Dean would be himself? And what is with Sam and being able to apply make-up? Hm. Who knows.**


End file.
